Witch Twins
by MrsB -sweetcheeks
Summary: This is the human story of Jane and Alec... Yes, they are evil. Yes, they are vicious. Yes, this is a horrible story. No, I am not kidding... I hope you enjoy, or at least stay to witness the atrocity that will be Witch Twins!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
James was thrilled, Marion, his wife had only 4 weeks left of her first pregnancy. The last 36 weeks had been some of the most painful and enervating days of her life. First, there was the nausea and the vomiting that lasted all day and all night. That was semi tolerable and only lasted the first six months. Dr. Williams always assuring them both that it meant it was a healthy pregnancy. Then, about two weeks after the nausea and vomiting had subsided, she developed severe pain in her side and the Doctor's exam found two broken ribs. She had been in constant pain from then on out.

As the days passed she grew increasingly fatigued and he found that she spent more time asleep than awake. Her belly was stretched to the limit and covered in what she was sure would be everlasting stretch marks. When James was at home he would try to appease her endless cravings with what ever she had her mind set on.

James Clifford was the type of man that doted on his wife. He loved her explicitly and unconditionally. James was a baron and a businessman, his estates produced many crops and animals to feed his household and run his many businesses. He inherited twelve estates from many relatives, all over Cumbria County in England, since he was the last remaining male heir. He couldn't help but pray his offspring were also male, so that he could continue to provide for his bride, and their children, all the days of their lives. He would supervise the work of the estates when he was at home, when he was away, as noblemen frequently were, Marion, his wife would be responsible for the smooth running of their home estate. She would also be responsible for running the staff and the household obligations, a very complex and demanding job; which was significantly hindered as her abdomen swelled with his future heir.

Dr. Williams, the family physician and one of the patrons of Mr. Clifford's many estates, happily lived only miles from the Clifford's home estate and went there often to check on the progress of Mrs. Clifford's pregnancy. The doctor had confided in Mr. Clifford that her pregnancy was causing him some distress as it appeared the pregnancy was taking quite a toll on Mrs. Clifford's fragile body. Mrs. Clifford's frame was small, barely over five feet tall and prior to her pregnancy she weighed less than one hundred pounds. This pregnancy was taking more out of her every day and he feared it would not end well.

James was returning home from a two week sabbatical where he had been busying himself with preparing one of the estates for after the arrival of the baby. Once his first born was old enough to ride in the carriage for a whole day, he, Marion and the baby would spend some time in their summer estate. With only a few weeks left until the baby was due, James was glad he had decided what names he could tell Marion he preferred. While he was gone, Marion and he would write back and forth to each other regarding which names they thought would sound the most regal or the most romantic.

Marion had favored Jane for a girl and if it was a boy she wanted him to be named after his father, James. Jane was a fine name, but he would not name his son James. He had known too many self righteous men who named their sons after themselves as a way to build up their own self worth and exude their own malcontented qualities to the next generation. James explained this in the letter to his wife and wrote that he preferred a strong name, like Alexander. Marion had suggested making the name sound more romantic and name him Alec. James had yet to tell her that he considered the name to be quite suitable for a man.

As James' carriage pulled up the long drive at his home estate, he began wondering at the reception he would receive. He assumed that Marion would insist on meeting him in the Foyer to welcome him home as she usually did. He thought of her face. Her green eyes would glisten and fill with tears of joy upon his arrival, her pink cheeks would be sore later this evening because she wouldn't be able to keep from smiling. Her full lips, even fuller with this pregnancy would be soft and inviting. He thought of what she would say, "Oh my loving husband has returned... and brought along my heart I see!" She would say she was doing well and only missed a little. James knew his wife was not being completely honest. He knew that she found it difficult to be away from him for long periods of time but it was miserably unavoidable and he was looking forward to spending some quality time with her to make her forget her troubles and worries.

Marion. Oh, how he loved that woman. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke in the morning and the last thing on his mind as he fell asleep. He would often dream of her. On his way home he fell into a restless sleep, which is the best kind of sleep one will find in a carriage, while he slept he dreamt of her intoxicating smell... lilacs and cotton. He sighed as he remembered this and a smile crept onto his face. His carriage continued its way up to the house and as the neared the door; he had a sudden urge to run the rest of the way to see his beautiful bride.

He paused as the carriage stopped next to the front entrance and wondered what was different. He couldn't see anyone. Not the gardener, Robert, who never left the lawn even when it rained. Not Mary, the head housekeeper, who was insistent on all available staff greeting his family upon their arrival, no matter how long they were away. Nor did he see any of the servants that were required to meet every carriage to come to their home. He thought this was odd because he remembered writing in his last letter to Marion, to let Mary know the hour he planned on returning, so that she could have the necessary preparations completed for the meal this evening. Mary had requested an approximate time and had a special meal planned out per Mrs. Clifford's request.

He got out of the carriage and looked around. The wind howled and whipped around him stinging his face. He hadn't realized the wind was blowing so fierce while he had been in the carriage. He took a step forward and heard a woman's blood curdling scream and glass breaking somewhere within the house. He ran to the door and swung it open wide and saw a cluster of people scrambling about. He ran into the foyer and called for Marion. Robert, the gardener, ran past him with a basin full of steaming water. James reached for the man without making contact and asked what was going on. Robert looked at him with eyes full of fear and told him that Mrs. Clifford was having a fit and Dr. Williams was with her, trying to help her. James pushed past Robert and made for the stairs, he could hear Marion moaning. He came to doorway of one of the rooms and the scene froze him in his stance.

There was broken glass glittering all over the floor most of it covered in blood, Marion's blood. There was blood everywhere, and it was creeping toward him where he stood. Robert was there now and tried to maneuver his was around the glass and blood, putting the basin next to Dr. Williams. The doctor was crouched down over Marion's body pushing on her bulging stomach. Her back arched violently and she let out another scream, this was cut off by a loud cracking sound. Mary, who had been standing in the corner, put down the bundled blanket she had in her arms and sprinted over to her and tried to help the doctor by pinning Marion's shoulders down. Marion wheeled under her hands. She broke free from Mary, sat straight up and looked James right in the eye. A strange gurgling sound came from her mouth and suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body went limp. Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, the thud her body should have made as it made impact was drowned by another sound, a baby crying.

The doctor rushed in between Marion's legs and returned with a small pink thing in his hands that he quickly wrapped in a blanket. Dr. Williams, with blood on his face and fresh tears in his eyes and handed Mary the baby. She took it in one arm and returned to where she placed the other blanket and picked it up in her other arm. The way she was holding the blankets in her arms made James gasp for air. He realized then he hadn't taken a breath since entering the room. ...Two... Mary had two bundled blankets in her arms. Twins? James was speechless and looked at the doctor.

Dr. Williams was at Marion's head placing two fingers on her wrist and then her neck. He immediately began pounding in Marion's chest. James rushed forward and took her head in his hands. He yelled for the doctor to do something. He screamed at Marion to open her eyes. The doctor continued his compressions; little by little his pace slowed with his fatigue until he stopped beating on her chest and felt her neck again. James grabbed at his hand and threw it away from her lifeless body. He shrieked at Dr. Williams to tell him what happened. The doctor bowed his head and his shoulders began to shake. He looked at James and began his explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dr. Williams was on his way to the house for a normal check up. When he arrived, Robert, the gardener came out from the house and told him that Mrs. Clifford was having some sort of a fit and that Mary the housekeeper had just insisted that he go and fetch the doctor. Dr. Williams darted into the house and called out to Mary. She hollered that she and Mrs. Clifford were upstairs and bade him come as quick as he could. Dr. Williams sprinted up the stairs and found the two women huddled together.

Mrs. Clifford was crouched up on the bed moaning and panting heavily, Mary sat next to her holding a glass bowl half full with a thin green liquid, vomit no doubt. Mrs. Clifford told him between breaths that her contractions had started late last night and she thought she would be alright for the morning. She knew he was coming in the afternoon and thought she would be fine until then, but then the vomiting started and then the pain in her side got exceedingly worse. Mary insisted on sending Robert for the doctor. Mary also sent the staff to collect various items and to prepare things for the baby's early arrival.

Her labor progressed over the next few hours and as she began to feel the urge to push. Things got worse, her body was scalding to the touch and the sweat was leaking out of her pores. She began to pass out between contractions and she would wake up wildly as the pain reached its highest point. When this happened he would tell her to push to get the baby out and she would. She pushed as hard as she could for the few seconds she was awake before she passed out again. After about two and a half hours of this she woke up enough and was able to push effectively.

As she pushed the head out, her broken rib snapped and burst through her skin. He was able to pull the baby out as she screamed in agony. Mary dropped the glass bowl that held the vomit and grabbed a blanket. He cut the cord and handed the babe to Mary, who bundled up the thriving infant. He delivered the placenta and it dropped to the floor as he saw another head coming down the birth canal. Mary shouted for Robert to bring a basin of hot water.

Mrs. Clifford wasn't moving and he knew the baby would die if he didn't get it out soon. He instantaneously began pushing on her belly to get the baby out. This woke her up and she arched back under his pressure and let out another tortured scream as more of her ribs broke. He continued to push. Mary came to help him hold her down. Then Mrs. Clifford abruptly sat up and this applied just enough pressure to get the next baby's head and shoulders out.

Dr. Williams heard the gurgling sound erupt from her open mouth and knew he was going too be late. She was drowning in her own blood and vomit. He could hear a sick hissing sound as the air from her lungs escaped around the rib that had pierced her skin. Her body went limp and he heard the baby cry. He reached between her legs, splayed unnaturally beneath her, and delivered the second baby. He wrapped the baby in a blanket, handed it to Mary and began trying to resuscitate Mrs. Clifford. He pumped his hands as quick as a heartbeat to no avail. She would never hold her twins.  
One boy, one girl. Two souls bound together by the tragic death of their mother. Two souls bound together for eternity.

James began to weep over his wife's body, his shoulders heaving with the weight he now felt. He took a cloth lying near him and soaked it in the warm water from the basin. He gently wiped away the blood splatters around her eyes and cleaned the drying vomit from her cheeks and around her open mouth. He pressed her lips together and kissed her softly. Then he picked her up in his arms, cradling her to his chest and started to rise. Dr. Williams put a hand on his shoulder and apologized. James shrugged away from him and stood up heading for the door.

Mary, who had been attending to the babies, inquired after him if she could call Robert up to help him. James would not respond. He headed down the hall and made for the stairs. The staff, standing motionless in the foyer below, bowed their heads as he trudged past them. He couldn't see any of their faces, as his eyes were filled with tears.

He placed Marion's body in the chaise by the fire, near the window overlooking the gardens. This was her favorite spot to be. She had told him once she preferred this spot to any other in the house. She could often be found sitting here reading or looking out at the gardens, thinking and humming to herself. He put her hands together and placed them on her stomach. Then her fell to his knees at her side and slid to the floor, burying his face in her side. He stayed like that all night, weeping and moaning softly to himself. No one bothered him.

Mary looked in on James several times throughout the night. She would peek in to the room; see if there were any changes and retreat before she was noticed. Before she retired to her chambers, she covered James' shivering body with a quilt and put out a pot of tea and some biscuits that were meant for dinner. She wasn't sure if he would ever recover from the loss if his wife. She knew, everyone who knew him knew, he loved that woman dearly. He loved her with a passion and an enthusiasm which most people had never seen a man bestow upon another human being, let alone a woman.

Mary had seen that same dedication in Marion as well. The happy couple lived in their own world of romance and devotion towards the other and everyone in their presence knew it. They knew and reveled in it. Many of the staff that had come and gone over the years had told Mary she was very lucky to be able to stay and live with the Clifford family. The household was run smoothly and always full of affection and compliments.

Mary had spent a good number of hours alone with Marion when James was away. Marion would invite Mary to sit with her and they would talk for hours. Marion would often request that Mary would accompany her on her outings to the nearby town. When Mary wasn't able to go with her, Marion would purchase little trinkets and small glass figurines and wrap them in fancy paper with pretty bows. She would tell Mary that she had missed a wonderful afternoon and would hold the small package in her hand for Mary to take. Marion would clasp her hands together and watch as Mary opened the gift and as Mary's eyes would widen with surprise, Marion would squeal with delight and tell her that she was obliged to go along with her next time. Mary would curtsy and promise she would do her best to try and come.

In one of their talks, Marion had confided in Mary the things that she would need once she had delivered the baby. Marion had requested a wet nurse to be brought on to help with the baby and to be the child's nanny. Mary had watched Marion interview a few of the local women. Afterwards she had told Mary she wanted someone with a more whimsical background, one who would tell her child stories and strengthen her child's imagination. She had heard talk at the local market just the other day of a boat arriving from Ireland bringing many men, women and children. No doubt there would be many people looking for jobs among them. She had sent one of the staff to inquire after an Irish wet nurse. The next morning Siobhan arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Siobhan was a tall woman with thick proportions and a huge persona. She had long, thick arms and legs, and a wide belly that shook when she spoke. Her voice was smooth and mesmerizing; she was the epitome of a wet nurse with her full chest. She had long, dark hair that she wore secured at the nape of her neck with a tattered piece of white lace. She had emerald green eyes that watered constantly, making it seem like she was always in tears; which she frequently had to wipe from her rosy cheeks.

She had been accepted into the house gratefully by Mary, who showed her to Marion. Marion brought Siobhan into the study and spoke with the woman for three hours and when the two emerged; they were both laughing and grinning from ear to ear.

Marion told Mary that she hired Siobhan and that she should be sent for her after the birth of the baby. Mary had taken the liberty of sending one of the staff for Siobhan that night Marion died. When she arrived, Mary showed her to the nursery, explained the situation and left her alone with the twins.

Siobhan picked up the twins and settled into the small settee in the nursery. Tandem nursing might not be as easy as she thought but she was just thankful to have a mouth to feed. She had been in pain for days. Not only had her own baby daughter just died on the boat ride here to England, but her breasts were so full of milk that she hadn't been able to express. She positioned herself and the twins so she had a hand under each of their heads at her breasts and their bundled feet pressed snuggly against the sofa's back.

The babes drank their fill and Siobhan relaxed, the pain in her breasts subsided. She placed the babes back in their beds and found herself crying. She looked at the babes and felt sorrow for them. The poor dears had lost their mother, just as she had lost her child. She vowed to herself that she would care for these darling babes as though they were her own.

It was dark outside, but Siobhan could still see the trees swaying with the wind. She let her mind wander as she nursed the twins. When she arrived to the house, Mary had greeted her and took her to the parlor and told her what had happened to Marion. Siobhan was shocked and saddened. She was shown to the nursery and left to attend to the twins.

She and Mary had passed James on their way to the nursery. He informed Mary that he would be sending for the undertaker and that they would have a Christian service for her in a week. Mary bowed her head in acknowledgment and with her eyes lowered, asked Mr. Clifford if he had decided on names for the children. James looked to each woman and his reddened eyes filled with fresh tears. He told them that Mrs. Clifford had already named them; Jane for the girl and Alec for the boy. He then turned on his heel and abruptly left the two women standing there.

Siobhan awoke early the next morning to the twins suckling. She had fallen asleep in the settee with the twins in her arms. Her neck was sore as it seemed she must have laid her head back against the back of the settee and stayed that way all night. After the twins finished, she placed them in their beds and made her way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

She saw Mary bustling her way in the same direction and followed her silently. When Mary stopped at the door to the kitchen she put her ear to the door and closed her eyes as if listening. Siobhan came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mary let out a frightened yelp and jumped under her hand. Siobhan apologized for starling her. Mary accepted her apology in hushed tones and opened the door to the kitchen slowly.

They peered around the door and the two women took in Robert and another man sitting at the small table near the door that was opened to the morning air. The light coming in the door was a reddish orange color and played eerily on the men's faces. The women entered the room as the other man rose from his seat, he tipped his hat at the two and exited the kitchen.

Mary asked Robert what all the hushed speech was about. Robert told her that as he was completing his rounds this morning; he had found the man lying unconscious at the front gate. He told the two that the man was from the undertakers and was here to take Mrs. Clifford's body. He also said that the man asked if Mr. Clifford looked kindly on having visitors, as he had never been to a place that incapacitated anyone who approached. The man said that he was in his carriage on his way to get the body and as he approached the front gate, he saw it was shut up. He got out of his carriage to open it and the next thing he remembered was being shaken awake by Robert.

Mary took in a gasp for air. She told Robert to make sure that the man knew that Mr. Clifford is a fine man and is very fond of visitors especially ones he sends for specifically. Robert assured her that he told the man all of that already and that she walked in as the man told Robert he wouldn't stay in this house any longer than he must, since the spirit of Mrs. Clifford must still be lingering.

That story was the topic of conversation all morning. The staff couldn't believe that what the man had said was true because Siobhan had arrived and had not been found incapacitated in the least.

Robert came back to the house shortly before lunch only to have even more interesting news. As he was trimming the hedge on the Northwest corner of the property he kept hearing a thudding sound. It would come and go and then happen a few times in a row and stop and then come and go again. He was distracted from his trimming and began to investigate.

He stopped in his tracks and took a ragged breath as he saw firsthand what was making the sound. It was birds. The birds would fly towards the property and as they reached the border, they dropped from the sky, falling with a thud as they hit the ground. Over the next week as he made his way around the rest of the property he saw many more animals and birds lying along the ground as well seemingly unconscious.

Robert had reported the occurrences to Mr. Clifford a few days after Mrs. Clifford's funeral. James just looked at the man as though he were crazy and told him the undertaker probably had too much to drink the night before and as Robert never actually touched any of the animals to see if they were really unconscious, they were probably just sleeping or getting some sun.

Mr. Clifford then left on business and told Mary he would return in a few weeks. He spoke with Siobhan privately before he left and asked her to care for his children and tell them that he loved them but he couldn't see them until after he returned. His eyes filled with tears as he said the latter part and he fled from her presence and left the estate.

Siobhan did as Mr. Clifford had asked and spent the next few weeks seeing to it that the twins' every need was met. She fed them on demand and lost plenty of sleep to accommodate their schedules. She picked them up if they cried and did whatever it took to keep them happy. The strange happenings seemed to dissipate while Mr. Clifford was away. Most of the staff was beginning to think these 'events' were all a fluke, while some thought that with Mr. Clifford gone, Mrs. Clifford's spirit had followed him.

Siobhan had her own superstitions, which she was disinclined to share with the others. In Ireland, it is believed that Fairies take all women who die in childbirth to the land of fairies so they may nurse the babies that were stolen from humans. So she was certain that Mrs. Clifford's spirit was gone from this place. She was also certain that these 'events' weren't just a fluke, but happened in direct response to Mr. Clifford's apparent lack of interest in his two children. This explained her need to satisfy the children's needs to appease them and show them love.

Siobhan loved those two babes. She loved them hard and fierce. She gave them anything and everything they wanted. She found herself hoping these two precious beings would find their place in the world. She had always wanted to be a mother. She had always wanted a daughter. She felt like these babies could fill that void for her. She would treat them like her own. She would want the absolute best for them and wish them long and healthy lives. She could hope for them. She could hope for herself. She also hoped for Mr. Clifford, that he would realize that he loved his children and that he would find them irresistible and come home. As the staff had told her, the twins were his only living relatives.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James was not taking Marion's death well at all. He had heard the staff whispering around him, he knew he was sulking and being quite intolerable. He knew he should behave less formidable and more like the nobleman that he was. As he had been doing for over a month, James sat, contemplating morality and morbidity, in an overstuffed chair in his gentleman's lodge; two days ride away from his home estate, which he had left in such a disheartened state after the death of his wife that he never even held the babies. His babies. His twins. Marion's final gift to him. He began to shake uncontrollably. His shoulders wilted under the pressure of his conscience. His eyes filled with tears of pain as he remembered Marion's eyes as they bored into his own, as she sat there dying in front of him. He knew she was trying to communicate to him to be strong. To be yielding in his remorse and be the man she knew he was. Be the father she knew he was. He called for his carriage and gathered his things and left immediately.

As the carriage neared his home, he was dreadfully reminded of his last trip up the long drive. He wondered at the reception that would greet him now. The twins would be over a month old. He thought about the only time he had seen them swaddled, in Mary's arms. They were so tiny, coming a month early. Suddenly he began questioning himself. Surely he would find them healthy, Mary would have sent someone to fetch him if there had been a problem, right? Had he told Mary where he was going? He wasn't sure. Did they think he had abandoned them? No, they wouldn't think that, would they? He told Siobhan to tell the twins he loved them, right? He was somewhat certain he did. Had he told Mary when he would return? No, he couldn't have told her that, he didn't know it himself until he decided two days ago that he would come home. He was now chastising himself for going so far from home when his children were so small.

As James exited the carriage, he couldn't help but visualize his greatest fear. _Mary rushing towards him, screaming about the children. He runs to her and grabs her shoulders demanding answers. She can't answer only cries and moans about the children. He runs to the house, barrels up the stairs and charges into the nursery, and sees himself sitting there with the twins in his arms, covered in blood. Marion's body is awkwardly hunched over his, blood spilling from her closed mouth, drenching his shirt and the twins. She turns her head sideways and looks him directly in the eye, a low growl parts her lips, spewing even more blood on his other self and the babies. _James shook his head, breaking his reverie, as a chill runs down his spine. It wasn't real. He took a step towards the house mentally preparing himself to see his children for the first time.

Mary and Robert, standing just outside the foyer, were speaking in hushed tones as James entered the house. Mary looked at James and immediately broke into tears. Robert placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted his eyes to James. Before James could think the worst, Mary darted toward him and took him a tight hug and released him just as quick, as she remembered her place. She told him how Robert had just told her that he had seen Mr. Clifford's carriage coming up the drive and rushed to the house so she could prep the staff for Mr. Clifford's arrival, he hadn't made it in time and Mary was reprimanding him for his lack of foresight as James himself walked in the door.

James smiled at the woman, who had always been such a blessing to his household, and asked her to prepare a simple meal. Mary looked at him with doe-eyed and asked quietly if his carriage needed to be kept available. James looked at her, a slow smile spreading across his lips, he told her he wouldn't be leaving until his children were able to travel and until then he would remain at home.

The next few months passed without any incident, beyond a father getting to know and love his children. James was instantly taken with Jane. He adored her and told the staff that she was to get anything she wanted as she was his princess. Alec was an exact replica of Marion. James found it hard to look at him for long periods of time without grieving for his loss. The strange occurrences seemed to cease altogether after James' return. The staff attributing it to the fact that Mrs. Clifford's spirit was at ease now that her children's father was at home.

The twins were just over six months old when James had to leave to take care of business across the country. As he drove away in the carriage, unbidden images filled his mind. _Marion's lifeless corpse sagging against his body, pinning him to the bed. Siobhan, standing in the doorway, holding the twins as they suckled her breasts. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth hanging open her teeth exposed, glistening wet from the blood that oozed out of the corners of her mouth. Dr. William's telling him there is nothing more that can be done because they are all dead._ A tremor of pain coursed through James as he woke from what he was sure must have been a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The staff was certain now that the bizarre incidents were in direct correlation to Mr. Clifford's absence. Mary and Robert both considered this absurd, remembering that Mr. Clifford had of course been at home when the occurrences first began. No matter a person's individual beliefs, everyone was in agreement that strange things were happening at the Clifford estate and people began to gossip.

It had been almost 3 months since Mr. Clifford had left on business. Mary left the estate early one morning with the small phaeton and one of the ponies. She was headed into town to pick up a few provisions, she brought along one of the stable boys to assist her in carrying the many packages she had planned on retrieving. Samuel was elated at the thought of getting off of the property; he jumped at the chance to go with Mary whenever she had errands to run in town.

Mary eyed Samuel as they entered the borders of town. He was a plain looking young man barely fifteen years old. He had thin brown hair that was always disheveled and a round face with small, brown eyes. The only thing significant about the boy was the joyful aura that constantly surrounded him. Samuel was always smiling and if he said anything, he laughed with the words that came from his thin-lipped mouth. Mary enjoyed his company immensely and often found herself acting motherly towards him. If she could say any one of the staff was her favorite, it was Samuel.

Mary pulled the phaeton up next to their first stop and Samuel jumped from the confines of the carriage and assisted Mary down. He was such a gentleman. Samuel held the door to the shop open for her as she sauntered passed. She couldn't help but smile to herself as he grinned from ear to ear. She spoke with the store manager reading off her list to him. He quickly and wordlessly gathered her things and packaged them up. Mary told the man she was going next door while he finished up with the packages and instructed him to give them to Samuel, who would put them away.

She left the building and sauntered outside. It was going to be warm today, she thought to herself. As she made her way towards the next shop, she paused as from behind her she heard a door slam and shuffling of feet, she turned and saw Samuel heading to the phaeton with a scowl on his face. She hurried over to him, as he put the packages into the carriage. He turned and faced her huffing and mumbling almost inaudibly.

"Samuel! What in heaven's name...?" Mary started.

"Ma'am, I think it'd be best if you'd not patron that man's business no more. He'd some gawd awful things to say after you left. I've half a mind to march rut back in there and tell 'erm off." Samuel's eyes narrowed and he threw a scowl towards the shop door.

"What is it Samuel? What happened? What did he say to you?" Mary considered Samuel's appearance and thought immediately that she should have insisted that he clean up before they left the estate.

Samuel rushed his words out, "He didn't say it to me ma'am, he meant it to be for hisself but I heard 'em, I heard what he says about Master Clifford, ma'am. He said it to your back as you left ma'am. He says, master, um, mister Clifford musta done sum gawd awful thing wrong to offend missus Clifford's spirit since she won't leave this world for the next. I told 'em it was rubbish and I took the things from the counter and walked out! I made sure as to slam his shop door though, serves him right! Master Clifford's never done nobody no harm and ain't he always in a chipper mood ma'am and to just think that's what peoples been sayin' bout 'em ma'am!"

Mary almost didn't catch it all; his response came out so quick. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, but as she looked at Samuel she could see how upset the boy was. She knew that the talk of the town had been Mrs. Clifford's death and the subsequent events that had occurred since then. She never thought it would mean people would begin to think ill of Mr. Clifford.

Mary and Samuel continued their errands and were soon on their way back to the estate. When they arrived, Robert met them near the stables. Samuel took the pony into the stable while Mary and Robert gathered the packaged from the Phaeton and placed them in the cart Robert had brought with him. They started towards the house.

"How did your run into town go?" Robert asked politely.

Mary couldn't look at Robert as she replied, "well..." She wasn't sure if she should tell him what happened but thought she had better so he would know what to expect, as he often went to town for gardening supplies. "Robert, it was awful. You and I both know that people have been talking about the incidences that have been happening here at the estate, but it was far worse than I ever imagined. It seems as though the talk of town is that it is Master Clifford's wrongdoing that led to all of the queerness that has been going on. We were in the shop today and the shopkeeper made poor Samuel so upset, and rightfully so, he was speaking ill about Mr. Clifford." Mary stopped because Robert's face hadn't shown the least bit of surprise.

"I wondered if you would run into any problems in town. I wanted to catch you before you left. I was in town not two days ago and spoke to an acquaintance of mine at the pub; he told me what people were saying. I didn't believe anyone would actually say anything to you, and I am sorry they said anything to Samuel. Did you run into any other problems while you were there?" Robert inquired.

Mary thought about what he said and exclaimed, "Come to think of it Robert, we passed a couple of ladies in town and while they walked by they gave us some nasty looks and whispered to each other. I assumed it was because of Samuel's appearance, he did look quite scruffy today, but I expect it was where we were from not what we looked like that made them act that way." The two entered the house and could hear Siobhan's rhythmic voice carrying out to them from the nursery.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Siobhan placed the twins in their beds and began her bedtime story in her most hypnotic tone, "Long ago, on an isle of emerald green, surrounded by a sea of azure blue, there lived a young man named Oisin. Oisin liked to explore the moors with the Fianna, who were ancient warrior-hunters.

One day, when Oisin and the Fianna were out hunting, they saw an extraordinary sight. It was a beautiful young woman with long red hair, riding on a spirited white mare. The sun glistened off the maiden's hair, casting a magical golden light.

The mare's movements were so fluid that she appeared to float across the ground. As her rider brought her to a stop before the group, the horse's hooves struck at the field stones impatiently, sending small sparks into the air.

"My name is Niamh," the woman said, in a voice that sounded like the music of a harp. "My father is the king of Tir Na Nog."

Oisin stepped forward from the group of hunters to welcome the rider. As his eyes met Niamh's, they fell in love.

"Come with me to Tir Na Nog," Niamh pleaded to her new found love. After only a moment's hesitation, Oisin swung up behind Niamh onto the white horse.

Together, they crossed the sea to Tir Na Nog.

Having grown up on the Emerald Isle, Oisin would never have believed that a more beautiful land existed. But, as he gazed upon Tir Na Nog, he was stunned by the beauty around him.

In this magical land, Niamh and Oisin built a life together. They spent each day exploring Tir Na Nog with the white mare. Niamh and Oisin's love grew deeper as Niamh shared the beauty of her enchanted homeland.

300 years passed as though it were but a single day. No one in Tir Na Nog ever grew old or fell sick. They lived in endless, youthful moments filled with happiness.  
In spite of the beauty of the land and the deep love that Niamh and Oisin shared for each other, a small part of Oisin's soul knew loneliness. Such feelings were unheard of in Tir Na Nog. But in spite of her efforts, Niamh was unable to ease Oisin's loneliness.

So, when Oisin came to Niamh and told her of his desire to return to Ireland to see his family and the Fianna again, she could not hold him back.

"All right," said Niamh. "Return to Ireland on the back of the white mare. But my dear, your foot must not touch the soil of Ireland!" Immediately Oisin rode the white horse back across the sea to the land of his birth. But, as soon as the mare's hooves touched Ireland's soil, Oisin realized how much the land had changed. Oisin's family and friends had long passed away. Their grand castle was over grown with ivy.

Oisin was so caught up in his quest to find his family and his grief at their loss, that he forgot to care for the beautiful white horse. In spite of her hunger and fatigue she continued to respond to her rider. Finally, with a sad heart, Oisin turned the mare back toward the sea to return to Tir Na Nog.

Approaching the sea, he came upon a group of men working in a field. As the mare reached the group, her fatigue caused her to stumble. Her hoof hit a stone. Oisin bent down to pick up the rock, planning to take it to Tir Na Nog. He was sure that it would ease his sadness to carry a piece of Ireland back with him.

But as his hand grasped the stone, Oisin lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Within moments, Oisin aged 300 years. Without her rider, the mare reared up and rushed into the ocean, returning to Tir Na Nog and her beloved Niamh.

When the men in the field witnessed this, they were amazed. Not only had they seen a young man age before their eyes, they had also seen a tired old plow horse transformed into a beautiful silver-white mare, who raced into the sea. The men went to Oisin's aid and carried him to St. Patrick.

When Oisin met St. Patrick, he told Patrick of his family and the Fianna, who had disappeared from Ireland almost 300 years before. Then he told St. Patrick of Niamh and the magical land of Tir Na Nog.

As Oisin ended his story, a great weariness swept over him and he closed his eyes in eternal slumber. Even to this day, the fishermen and lighthouse keepers still tell of foggy nights when the moon is full, and they see a shimmering white horse dancing in the waves along the shores of Ireland. Some say that the red-haired maiden who rides the horse still searches for Oisin." Siobhan finished her story with a sigh.

She rose form her chair and looked at the twins, a smile spreading across her mouth. Alec and Jane both sound asleep in their beds; Alec seemed to be smiling in his sleep, while Jane's face was completely serene. Siobhan reluctantly left the twins to sleep and she made her way to the kitchen for a light snack before bed.

She stopped as she exited the door to the nursery; Mary had seemingly pulled up a chair outside the door and had fallen asleep. Siobhan smiled to herself, her mother had always told her she had such a mesmerizing voice, perfect for putting people to sleep with her storytelling. Siobhan placed a hand on Mary's shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Oh! Siobhan," Mary started, "I heard you telling the twins their bedtime story and I couldn't resist listening in. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, Mary!" Siobhan replied. "My mother always said I was blessed with the gift of storytelling and I should never deny any person wanting to expand their imagination with one of my stories. I am glad you liked that one, it is one of my favorites."

"I can believe I fell asleep," Mary said, "after the day I have had and your enchanting voice. I am surprised I lasted as long as I did. I think I must have let myself drift off right as you were finishing."

"Let's go to the kitchen, I was about to fix myself a snack before I head off to bed, I would love for you to join me," Siobhan said.

"Yes, I think I will," replied Mary, "There are a few things I need to prepare for Mr. Clifford's arrival home tomorrow."

As the women prepared their snack, Siobhan wondered out loud, "Mary, I have to ask, does Mr. Clifford often leave for such long periods of time?"

Mary was thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Mr. Clifford is often away on business, he is a nobleman. After the death of his wife and the birth of his children, he left us for a while. Surely you will understand, he didn't attend to any of his business needs, he needed to attend to the matters of the heart first."

Siobhan blushed and with the hem of her apron wiped the tears that moistened her cheek, "Of course, Mary. I was only inquiring as to the length of his usual business trips; this one just seems a bit long."

"That is because he stayed at home for so long without attending to any business. He has many estates all over Cumbria county and he needed to visit all of them" Mary replied.

"That makes sense." Siobhan said.

The ladies finished their snack and padded off to their respective beds.

The next afternoon, every available staff member met Mr. Clifford's carriage as it made the long trek up the drive. Siobhan was just inside the house in the front room with the twins. Alec was crawling about the room while Jane toddled around the furniture.

James paused as he entered the foyer and saw his children. They had grown so much and he instantly regretted leaving them for so long. Jane turned and faced him when she heard him come in; she cocked her head to the side, a toothless grin plastered on her face. She let go of the sofa she had been clutching and took her first steps toward him. Her arms outstretched her fingers raking the air, in attempt to pull him closer. He couldn't resist any her any longer. He rushed forward and picked her up cradling her against his chest. He inhaled her soft scent, trying to commit it to memory. She touched the side of his face with her little fingers and trailed them down toward his lips, she opened her mouth and looked into his eyes, "Hi dada."

James gasped, "I didn't know they were talking already! Mary, you didn't mention anything in your letters!" He looked at Siobhan, who was shaking her head and wiping her eyes, and then to Mary, who was mimicking her.

"They weren't talking sir. They haven't said a single word until this moment sir. They were babbling like I told you before sir, but no actual words until now. I can't believe it sir," Mary exclaimed.

"They knew to wait for you," said Siobhan. "Oh, and I can't believe it, Miss Jane! She took her first steps, just now, to you sir."

James sat on the sofa seat with Jane in his lap. Alec crawled over, pulled himself up to stand at his father's knees. "It seems I have exceptionally thoughtful children" James laughed. He scooped Alec up to sit in his lap as well. He leaned in and squeezed both of his children. He spent the next couple of hours planting kisses and hugs all over them and laughing and giggling with them as they played and moved about the house.

That night he helped Siobhan put the twins down for the night; he listened intently as she told them their bedtime story and found himself drifting off to her hypnotic voice. He knew that Marion had picked a truly gifted woman for their nanny. As Siobhan finished her story, he was felt as though his spirit were whole for the first time since Marion had died.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James sauntered into the hall from the sitting room, "Mary!" he called, "Mary, can you come here please?"

"Here I am sir," Mary replied as she followed the sound of Mr. Clifford's voice to the sitting room.

"Mary, I have been watching the children play with their things here in the sitting room and the thought has occurred to me that I should hire a tutor for them. They are quite old enough to begin some schooling and they are learning all the basics from me, Siobhan and you, however, I am vested in their future and I want to make sure they have the best in life available to them."

"Of course sir" Mary agreed. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like for you to send for an application list from London. There must be hundreds of tutors available and if need be, we can requisition lists from other places," James answered.

"Sir, if you write the letter, I would be more than happy to send it out first thing in the morning," Mary replied. "Sir, I have also heard recently that Miras is in the country sir and she is currently looking for a place to reside."

"Miras?" asked James. "Certainly she is not the same one who taught Marion to play the harp?"

"Yes sir, the very same," said Mary.

"Mary, you must send for her at once!" James said. "I must have her for my Jane. She could learn so much from her!"

"Of course, Sir." Mary replied.

"I will have the letters fro you this afternoon," James said with a smile on his face. "I do hope that Miras hasn't had many offers. I know how fond she was of Marion. She would be an excellent addition to the staff here. I wonder if she would accept a full time position."

"Yes sir" Mary replied.

James set out for his study to write his letters.

Mary entered the sitting room where Siobhan, Jane and Alec were sitting on the floor. The children were playing with some small toys. Siobhan who was watching them diligently looked up as Mary sat next to her. "What was that entire ruckus about?" Siobhan asked Mary.

"I wish I wouldn't have said anything," Mary half grinned at Siobhan. "But I knew that he would find out sooner or later, as Miras always seems to find her way here when ever she is near."

"Who is this Miras?" Siobhan asked as Jane crawled into her lap.

"Miras is the daughter of the woman who taught Marion to play the harp," replied Mary. "She really has a knack for instructing. Marion's mother was horrible at the harp and she hired Miras' mother to help, she was, at the time a fabulous harpist. She toured all over England, she even played for the queen. That was where Marion's mother first heard her play. She purchased a harp and attempted to play, and was unsuccessful. She heard that Miras' mother was in the area and hired her to teach herself and her daughter. Marion was a natural. Playing and singing along with her harp, she made it look easy. Miras and Marion were great friends; they left shortly after Marion learned to play. But Miras has come to visit many times since then. Miras is even better at the harp than her mother was. "

Siobhan looked at Jane, "You are going to learn to play the harp, a leanbh." She picked up Jane's hand and began examining her fingers. "Your fingers are short as are your nails. You will have to practice very hard." She kissed the tips of each of her fingers and placed Jane's small hand in hers. Siobhan looked at Mary. "Do you think this Miras will come and stay on full time as Mr. Clifford wishes?"

"Honestly, I think she will come and stay for a shorter period of time than he thinks," Mary said. "From what I experienced in town and from what Robert has told me; I wonder if she will come at all."

Siobhan looked at Mary, "Well, I hope she can at least come for long enough for Jane to learn to play. And I hope for Mr. Clifford's sake, this Miras has the decency enough to not say anything regarding Mrs. Clifford's if that be her reason for not coming.

"I agree, Siobhan. I hope so too, it would break his heart to find out what the people in town were gossiping about." Mary stood to leave. "Well, we shall find out soon enough if she plans to come or not.

Siobhan looked down at Jane who was taping her fingers together in her lap, kissed her forehead and stood up with the girl in her arms. She shifted Jane's weight into her right arm. She bent down and offered Alec her other arm, he climbed up and held onto her waist with his legs. She took the twins upstairs to the nursery and placed them in their beds for their afternoon nap.

Siobhan looked outside and saw Robert trimming the hedge on the east end of the estate lawn. She wondered to herself if Miras would come, she hoped she would. She looked at Jane asleep in her bed, "You would look so regal playing the harp, a leanbh."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robert quietly made his way up the stairs and to bed. He had stayed outside a little too late for his liking. One of the twins was throwing a fit of some sort and was crying and screaming for the better part of a couple of hours and it was giving him a headache. He leaned over the basin of water on the dresser next to his bed. He dipped his hand into the basin, catching some water in his hand. He pulled his hand up toward his face, the water spilling through his fingers like the finest silk. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, slowly making rough circles around this forehead, cheeks and jaw. He let out a long sigh, and yawned deeply. He let himself fall wearily onto his small cotton bed and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep almost instantly.

Robert woke up just as the first dazzling light form the sun peeked over the horizon. He sat up at the side of his bed and stretched his arms above his head and let out a sigh, "ugh... I must be getting old," he muttered to himself. He rose from the bed and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He slipped into his trousers and buttoned up his shirt. He sat back on the bed and rolled his sock over his right foot and then his left, his big toe slipping through a hole at the top of his sock. _I am going to have to ask Mary if she will mend these for me_, he thought. He slipped his feet into his boots and laced them up tight.

Robert made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He could hear a baby crying within the house. He put on a pot of water on to boil, took a couple of biscuits out from the cupboard and sat down at the small table. He looked out the window and noticed a light fog lifting from the lawn of the estate. _Fog, _he thought. _Surely it will be too dewy to start the trimming; I might have to wait a few hours. _

Samuel opened the kitchen door right then and practically knocking Robert out of his seat, he shouted, "Mista' Robert! Please you must come quickly! There is carriage overturned at da gate!"

Robert got up from his seat and ran after Samuel out the kitchen door and towards the stables where the mounted two horses and rode down the long drive to the front gate.

"Whoa!" Robert pulled on his horse's reigns. He dismounted and ran over to where the carriage was turned up on its side. He was looking at the belly of the wagon.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Robert called out. He climbed to the top of the carriage and opened the door. "Samuel! There is somebody in here! Climb up here and help me get her out!"

Samuel awkwardly scaled the belly of the wagon and lowered himself into the small compartment. "What should I do Robert?"

"Is she breathing?"

Samuel leaned over her body, looking and listening for any signs of life, "Yes, yes she is!"

"We have to get her out of there. Can you lift her to me?"

"Yes, I think so, here let me try." Samuel placed his arms under her limp body and lifted her up out of the carriage.

Robert was able to position himself to take on her weight without falling.

Samuel lithely pulled himself out of the carriage and hopped down to the ground, he held his arms out for Robert to place the woman in.

Robert hopped down as Samuel placed the woman on the ground.

Robert removed the woman's bonnet and took her face in his hands, "Samuel, we need to get her up to the house. Help me get her up on the horse."

The two men got the woman on the horse. Robert began the long walk up the drive leading the horse along with him. Samuel looped a rope through the carriage's door and tied it off at the frame. He took the other end of the rope and tied it to the horn on his saddle. He began easing the horse forward, pulling the carriage back on its right end. When it was right side up he hooked his horse to the carriage and began towing it up the long drive to the house. He caught up with Robert as he neared the house. "I'ma put da carriage in da barn und go looking fer da lady's horse."

Robert shook his head, "That's a good idea Samuel; after you put the carriage away will you come and get this one so we aren't looking for two horses?"

"Right ya are mista' Robert," agreed Samuel.

Robert pulled the woman from the horse and carried her into the house. He clamored through the foyer and Mary rushed out to meet him. "What in heaven's name are you making all that racket f," Mary stopped. "Oh Robert, here put her down here in the sitting room." Mary hurried to open the door to the sitting room.

He laid the woman down on the sofa; turned to Mary who was bustling back into the room with a basin of hot water and a few cloths. She placed a cloth on the woman's forehead and turned to Robert. "What happened Robert? Was she hurt? Was she thrown from her horse? Where did you find her? Robert?"

Robert quickly explained what he knew.

Mary found herself nodding in shock as Robert spoke. She composed her face as she said, "Oh, Robert, I am so glad you found her. Mr. Clifford would have been terribly upset if anything had happened to her."

"Do you know who she is, Mary?" Robert asked.

"I do, and so do you!" Mary proclaimed, "She is the woman Mr. Clifford has been expecting. The one that came to visit the summer before Mrs. Clifford got pregnant. Don't you remember her Robert? That is Mrs. Satta."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Miras!" James rushed into the room.

Alec followed close behind him, wailing after his father. Siobhan was trailing after, attempting to grab hold of the boy. Alec, upon seeing the woman lying on the sofa, clapped his mouth shut and stopped dead in his tracks, causing Siobhan to bump into him. He gasped and looked around at his father, Mary and Robert. He turned to Miras and gave her a funny look. Then he fled from the room dodging Siobhan's arm in turn.

James could hear his son trip on the stairs as he hastily made his way up them. He turned to the two staff members before him, "Mary, Robert, what has happened to her?"

"Mmmm"

The four of them looked at the woman lying on the sofa. She brought her hand toward her mouth and let a huge yawn escape her lips. As she turned her head to them, her hair slipped and covered half of her face.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Oh my, what on earth happened? Where I am?" She looked at James. "James? What is going on?"

James crouched next to her and took her hand, "My lady, I was just inquiring to that myself." He looked to the two members of his staff, "Robert, Mary, tell me what is going on?"

"Sir," Robert bowed his head to his master and then towards the woman on the sofa. "My Lady, Samuel, the stable boy came to get me earlier this morning. He found a carriage overturned just beyond the gate. We found the lady inside Sir and brought her up to the house, I was just telling Mary what happened when you walked in Sir."

"You should have sent for me at once" James whispered.

"Oh my, is that what happened?" Miras sat up on the edge of the sofa. She looked as James, still crouched next to her, "I remember the ride here. I left yesterday. The driver said we should stop but I decided to keep going through the night so I could sleep in a bed."

Miras put her hand under James' chin and pulled his face an inch towards hers. "James, darling, you know how much I adore sleeping in a bed." She moved her hand and placed in on top of James' knee.

"As I got closer to your estate here, I fell asleep. I woke wide awake a few times but it was like I couldn't stay awake. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I opened my eyes. I remember having these horrible nightmares. It was awful! It was almost like I was going in and out of consciousness. I had no control."

Miras took her hand from James' knee and placed it over her chest. "You know how I must always be in control, James." Miras looked at James and batted her eyelashes. "It is my vice."

"Truly Miras," James blushed. "Your only vice must be your agreeable nature."

Miras turned her face from his. Her cheeks flushed a dazzling shade of pink.

Mary and Robert, seeing her face completely, both let out a short burst of air. The woman was stunning. She had thick, dark chestnut colored hair that framed her pale heart shaped face. She had large brown eyes that were lined with long thick lashes. She had a slender nose that led to a full set of lips. Her top lip appeared two shades lighter than her bottom pouted lip. When she smiled at James they saw a brilliant set of white teeth.

Miras turned to face James again; the look on her face was pure sadness. Mary and Robert both took a step toward the woman, she had a way of making you want to go to her and comfort her, but they stopped as James rose from his crouch and positioned himself next to her on the sofa. He took her hand in his and began caressing it softly.

"James," Miras whispered. "When I heard of Marion's death I was in complete shock. I couldn't believe it when I heard what happened. I can't believe it has taken me this long to visit you. Of course, I wanted to give you time enough to grieve and I also needed to mourn."

"Marion was such a remarkable woman. We were so fond of each other. She was a few years older than me when my mother and I came to stay with her and her family so many years ago. But she was always so kind to me and always treated me as a sister. I am so very sad that I was not able to visit once more before her death. I will miss her so much." Miras raised her slender hand and with a single finger, wiped a tear from under her eye.

James removed his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to the woman before him.

Mary looked to Siobhan and Robert; Mary nodded her head towards the door. The three of them made their way from the room.

Robert looked at Mary, "I am going to go check on Samuel and I have some things I need to take care of."

Siobhan nodded to Mary, "I am going to check on Alec, he didn't seem right. Crying all last night and this morning and then his reaction to Mrs. Satta, he has me worried."

Robert nodded, "I am worried about him too, I heard him last night he gave me such a headache, and I stayed out longer than I should have because of it. If I had gotten to bed on time last night I probably would have gotten to Mrs. Satta a lot quicker than for Samuel to have found her. I do hope she will be alright. She gave me quite a scare. It isn't often you find someone incapacitated at the front gate..."

Mary spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "Except for the time with the undertaker after Mrs. Clifford's death..." Her voice trailed off.

Robert and Mary exchanged wide eyed looks. "I am going to make a run into town Mary; I may not be home in time for supper."

"Oh Siobhan!" Mary whispered, "You don't think..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Siobhan was already gone, up the stairs to check on the twins. Mary could not even finish her thought, she didn't know what to think, to say. She felt completely numb. Siobhan and Robert had left her standing in front of the stairs.

Siobhan went up the stairs, straight away. Robert had turned and left the estate before she could finish her sentence. Mary turned and placed her foot on the bottom stair. She placed her hand along the railing, her fingertips barely touching the wood beneath them.

She began her way up the stairs very slowly, stopping to stand on each stair with both feet before proceeding to the next step. She couldn't wrap her mind around the thoughts swirling and colliding with each other deep within the confines of her sanity.

Her mind barely registered that she had reached the top step. She raised her foot to touch the next step that wasn't there; she stopped, frozen in that stance.

_DING!_ It was though a sound had reverberated throughout the inside of her head. The things that she had been thinking about slowly formed into a more tangible thought. A solid thought. This thought was molding itself into an idea.

This was an idea that could very well end her tenure at this estate.

She had this thought, this idea, but should she let it continue its formation in her brain? Should she forget this thought process? Should she say anything to anyone? Was it possible? Could she have been so naïve? She tried to force away the image forming in her mind, unsuccessfully.

She began to tremble. The tips of her fingers were tingling. All of the ambient sounds around her started to get fuzzy. Black spots clouded her vision. She began to sink. She brought her hands out from her sides in attempt to steady herself. It was already too late. There was nothing she could do.

Mary felt the weightlessness of her body falling. In that instant she experienced complete exhilaration. She could feel air breezing through her fingers, cooling her palms that had been sticky with perspiration. The cool air wrapped itself like a silk scarf around her neck as she toppled down the stairs. Everything went black.

Robert turned and left the two women standing at the foot of the stairs. He stalked out of the house and headed towards the barn. He had told Mary he might not be home in time for supper, in truth; he wasn't sure when he would return to the estate. Too many odd things had happened at this estate over the last few years.

If he had any sense at all, when he left the estate he would leave for good. He would leave and never look back. He thought about his belongings in his small room, surely he could leave them and not think twice about them. He thought about how Mr. Clifford had always been a decent employer and had always done right by him, but he was sure to find other employers just as kind. He thought about Mary.

He may be able to leave all his worldly possessions behind but he knew he would not be able to leave Mary and not think about her every day until he died. He had found himself a companion in Mary. She was a few years younger than him. Neither of them had ever talked about forming something more than friendship. But over the years, his feelings had grown. His love for Mary was unconditional.

He couldn't help but wonder if she thought of him the way he sometimes thought of her. He wasn't sure what would become of their relationship if he stayed at the estate. He wondered is Mary would come with him. He knew her commitment to Clifford family had been longstanding. He knew that she had started when she was just over twelve years old at Marion's family's estate. She and Marion had essentially grown up together.

Mary had been a few years older than Marion, but Marion was always looking out for Mary. Before Marion and James had been married, Marion approached her father and asked if she might bring Mary along with her when she went to live at the Clifford estate.

Marion had asked Mary to come to the Clifford estate and be the head housekeeper after she and James had married. Mary whole-heartily agreed and left after giving Marion's parents proper notice. Mary was so grateful to Marion for the job. She and Marion acted more like friends than employer and employee.

He knew Mary would not leave the estate. He also knew that he wouldn't go while Mary remained. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he had loved Mary for years. He would tell her how he felt and he would ask for her hand in marriage. Then he would tell her he wanted them to start their own life and leave the Clifford estate. That would probably be the only way he would get her to ever leave them willingly.

Robert shook his head trying to turn his thoughts from Mary to what he was going to do. He looked around the barn and found Samuel talking to himself while brushing Miss Satta's horse.

Samuel looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped back from the horse. Robert hadn't meant to startle the boy. He hadn't realized he had been so quiet. He went over to the stall where his horse was and began saddling her for his ride.

"Are ya' goin' inta' town?" Samuel asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Robert nodded his head. He lead his horse form the stall and out of the barn. He mounted his horse and started for town.

He made his thoughts focus on the task at hand. He knew there had been many strange things happening over the last few years. He wondered to himself about why or what was causing these things. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had to know the truth. He had to know everything.

Siobhan had left Mary standing at the foot of the stairs. She made her way silently down the hall. She could hear the children's voices lowered and whispering to each other. She crept along the wall and stopped just in front of the door to the nursery.

"I am telling you the truth Jane. Why don't you believe me?" Alec hissed.

"Alec, the only thing you ever do is make a fool of yourself. Even if what you say is true, you had better not tell anyone about what you _think _you can do. They'll lock you in the asylum or worse!" Jane retorted.

"What about you? You told me about what you can do." Alec whined.

"That was different Alec" Jane sneered. "I can control it. You apparently didn't even know you were doing anything until now, if you truly did anything at all. You can't be sure you did what you say you did. I would have to see it for myself to actually believe you could do it."

"How was it any different than you?" Alec asked. "You are just cross with me because you think you should be the only one with powers! You are just mad that you couldn't get yours to work the other day! I should have known—"

"Hush your mouth for one minute, did you hear that?" Jane whispered.

Siobhan turned her head to see Mary appear the top of the stairs, looking white as a ghost. Siobhan took a step towards her, as Jane peeked around the door from the nursery. Alec burst through them and ran towards Mary as she fell backwards down the stairs. Alec dropped to his knees at the top of the stairs as Mary collided with the floor at the bottom of the stairs.


End file.
